


Wearing kigurumis

by orpheusheart



Series: October OTP challenge [11]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-29 18:28:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5138111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheusheart/pseuds/orpheusheart





	Wearing kigurumis

"C'mon Tokiya, you were so cute yanno, wearing the bear suit at my orphanage."

Tokiya glared at the offending piece of purple fleece on his bed before directing his glare at Otoya, who merely shrugged and waved his hand nonchalantly.

"Besides, it's the penguin you drew the other time, for the Pr*qlo shirts advertisement. It's a really big hit yanno? Everyone likes the Ichinose museum artwork."

Tokiya's eyes narrowed at the barely hidden giggle that escaped Otoya's lips. He knew his artwork was only liked because he was popular, and not because he had fantastic art skills, which was pretty much the reason behind Ren's and Syo's constant teasing.

"And I took the time to commission one specially for you in your size yanno? It's the least you can do..."

Otoya was bringing out the kicked puppy dog card, crimson eyes bright and glinting (with false guilt and disguised mischief), lower lip stuck out petulantly. Tokiya had to resist that look; he was able to before, so why was he finding it difficult now?

"If it helps, I got one for me too, so we can wear them together."

Tokiya stared at the red fleece clothing Otoya held up, noting how it barely resembles Onpu-kun and looking more like a red version of his penguin.

"I promise I won't tell Ren or Syo about this."

"... Promise me, Otoya."

Otoya whooped in delight, launching himself at Tokiya delightedly. "Waaaaaai thank you Tokiya!"

* * *

"Tokiya-kun, you looked so adorable! Makes me wanna eat you up!"

The raven blinked in confusion as Natsuki came up to him. "I beg your pardon?"

"You know, we could have a sleepover at my place, you, me and Otoya-kun." Tokiya was further puzzled until Natsuki continued. "Oh, Syo-chan can join in too; I'll buy him one of Piyo-chan in his size."

Tokiya felt a sinking feeling in his gut as Natsuki continued to ramble on. "Ren-kun, Masato-kun and Cecil-chan can come over too! We'll have a kigurumi party! Oh, and we could invite Ai-chan, and the senpais too!"

"... I'm going to talk to Otoya about this."

"Eh?"

* * *

"But Tokiyaaaaaa you said not to tell Ren or Syo! You didn't say anything about Natsuki or Masa."

Otoya was exiled out of their shared room, Tokiya only letting his partner in when Reiji bugged him about it, proudly showing off the green version of the penguin kigurumi.

Why was he saddled with two idiots, one who was obviously an untameable puppy of a wolf, the other a man-child a good seven years older but forever mentally five, he couldn't understand. Ever.


End file.
